


韦恩先生的秘密 Whatever It Takes

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 我们尊敬的卡森小姐怀疑她的老板，富有英俊花心得臭名昭著的布鲁斯·韦恩，有个秘密。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	韦恩先生的秘密 Whatever It Takes

卡森小姐已经怀疑她的雇主有段时间了。

卡森小姐自认为没有什么特别之处。论外貌，她中等身材，五官还算标致，只是脸长了些，牙齿也不够整齐。论人生经历，她打出生起就和父母及姐姐一块儿住在哥谭东城区的一间小公寓中，从未出国旅行，也没遇上过什么惊心动魄的事件。从学校毕业后，卡森小姐就一直以提供专业商务秘书和私人助理服务为生。一年前她刚和在哥谭大学攻读医学文凭的男朋友订了婚，但两个人都一贫如洗，婚礼只能一推再推。看，实在是乏善可陈。

唯一值得一提的大概是，卡森小姐目前正供职于 _韦恩基金大厦_ ，哥谭市中心最高的那栋商业办公楼中。

不少人脑子都有个不甚准确的看法，那就是 _秘书是个极易取代的廉价职位_ 。没错，只看表象的话，卡森小姐的工作的确就是日复一日地端坐在那儿，不是在接电话就是在键盘上敲敲打打，与咖啡机和行程表较劲，偶尔帮着为老板的迟到缺席打打掩护——全是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，任何头脑健全，不至于匮乏必要生存社交技能的成年人都做得来。然而并不是所有人都具有 **做好** 这份工作的特殊资质，否则她也不会在这个岗位上一待就是三年，足比她的前任多坚持两年零三个月，并且年年都拿着本职级的最高奖金。

也许会有人把这当做是无耻的自吹自擂，但卡森小姐知道她的老板对她很满意——她谨言慎行，从不多嘴，做事麻利，头脑敏捷，执行起指令来一向精准高效，而且，最可贵的是，她脖子上面托着个正常尺寸和重量的脑子，不至于把低胸衬衣和短一字裙当成通往衣食无忧的黄金门票，并相信东海岸最抢手的单身汉会蠢到会被个小女孩的拙劣伎俩算计——像她的前任所做的那样。

好了，言归正传，事情是这样的——我们尊敬的卡森小姐怀疑她的老板，富有英俊花心得臭名昭著的布鲁斯·韦恩， **有个秘密** 。

当然，当然，哪个有钱男人没点儿不可告人的小丑闻？不管她想指控什么，哥谭的八卦小报主编们都会愿意为她的独家声明举办一场激烈竞拍。但卡森小姐这辈子都绝不会做出那种事来，她还不想放弃自己的灵魂，不管对方抛出多大的价码，非常感谢。

而且，并不是所有秘密都与罪恶或肮脏沾边，有时甚至恰恰相反……

卡森小姐的怀疑说起来也算是由来已久。她的办公区域就在老板的办公室门外，平日里自然难以避免地会在有意无意间撞见、听见些模糊了公私分界的东西。更何况在自以为安全的空间内，人们总是更容易放下戒备和伪装——倒不是她真的想指责韦恩先生是个骗子。起初，卡森小姐怀有的仅仅只是个朦胧而克制的私人观点，充其量算是个不成体统的调侃，纯粹基于她作为旁观者的直觉。然而，随着三年的时间过去，她所耳闻目睹的证据日积月累，调侃被加固成猜想，猜想被铸造成近乎确信的怀疑，卡森小姐不由得较上了真。

而且——近来那件卡森小姐所怀疑的那件事未免也被表现太明显了点儿。

周一下午，卡森小姐照常给韦恩先生送去了下午茶。在她端着咖啡和点心走进总裁办公室时，韦恩先生正举着手机在打电话。这不是什么稀罕事，亿万富翁也得和其他人一样仰仗一块巴掌大的触控电子板来查看时间，天气，热门话题，以及和重要的人实时对话。只不过卡森小姐恰巧听到了那通电话的部分内容。

“——这是个坏主意——我不在乎罗伊怎么说——这不容商量，迪克。”在她推门进来的时候，韦恩先生正近乎专横地冲着电话另一头的人宣判道。她的老板笔挺地站在拉开了遮板的全景落地窗边，背对着全哥谭最好的视野，紧拧眉头，声音低沉，深邃的蓝眼睛魄力十足，和董事会或社交场合上常见的那副轻浮样子截然不同。卡森小姐轻手轻脚地放下餐盘，接着又悄无声息地顺着原路返了回去。

“我知道，但你——”在她身后，韦恩先生的声音生硬地断了一会儿，似乎被电话另一头的人毫不留情地堵了回去，半晌之后才插上空，“——我知道你不需要我保护，但我——”韦恩先生也没能有机会说完这句话。

卡森小姐走出办公室大门的时候，她的老板还在她身后竭尽全力地坚守着那场毫无胜算的战斗。“我相信你，迪克。我只是很担心……”他把声音放低了不少，不过耳朵灵光的卡森小姐还是听清了大半，“……告诉我你需要什么。无论那是什么，我一定……”

卡森小姐不动声色地叹了口气。“当然。我知道……今晚过来……”随着隔音门在卡森小姐背后（刻意）缓缓合上，韦恩先生的声音仅剩下从门缝中飘出的只言片语，但却也足以让她心中了然，坐到电脑面前噼里啪啦替老板写起缺席致歉邮件来。

果不其然，没过几分钟韦恩先生便拉开了办公室的门，请卡森小姐帮他取消今晚的一切行程，并通知司机今晚他要去布拉德海文一趟。

周三中午，两位不速之客出现在了卡森小姐的办公桌前。显然，韦恩先生的儿子达米安·韦恩先生（是的，他要求所有人也称呼他韦恩先生）这天恰好有半天假期，而专程请了假从布拉德海文赶回哥谭的理查德·格雷森先生决心借此让大小韦恩先生好好享受一段“优质的一家三口快乐时光”，他自己的原话。格雷森先生是个样貌漂亮的年轻人，身材像芭蕾舞演员般结实又柔美，一双湛蓝的眼睛里总是含着笑意。毫无疑问，他就是那个总和韦恩先生电话打个不停的“迪克”。很不凑巧，他们赶到时韦恩先生正和几位总管共进午餐，卡森小姐按照惯例把他们俩领进老板的办公室里等他回来。听闻韦恩先生还在开午餐会，格雷森先生立刻笑容满面地躬身告诉韦恩先生，年轻的那个，“你爸马上就会回来啦，再等一下下！”

韦恩先生嫌恶地退开一步，从牙缝里挤出了几个尖刻的词，诸如 _蠢货_ ， _白痴_ ， _早告诉你不要来了_ ， _父亲才没空和你胡闹_ 之类。格雷森先生的雀跃丝毫不减，甚至伸手撸了一把韦恩先生毛刺刺的后脑勺，结果立刻被 ** _啪_** 一声打飞了。格雷森先生当即夸张地哀嚎了一声，瘪着嘴控诉起韦恩先生的狠心，打得他整只手臂都失去了知觉，还搬出了个把月前自己不幸头部受重伤的事来，宣称他根本承受不了这样的刺激。格雷森先生说完便装模作样地扭过脸，用手背抵着额头，一副弱不禁风，摇摇欲坠，随时要晕厥的样子。

“我狠心？”韦恩先生朝天翻了个白眼，拧过脖子看都不看格雷森先生的表演，“至少我没把你忘个精光，摆出一副抵触又厌恶的样子来伤透你的心不说还要和你 **断绝关系** 。”

格雷森先生闻言立刻放下手臂，讨好地讪笑起来。他不安地观察着韦恩先生的神情，可怜巴巴地连声着说 _没错，的确是我更狠心_ ，并承诺今天一定要好好弥补自己之前的过失。

韦恩先生绷着嘴角，神情不齿，双眼中却闪过一抹志得意满的微光。他那抱着手臂昂首挺立在办公桌后头的样子，和他父亲简直像是一个模子里印出来的。

而给两位访客送来咖啡的卡森小姐把一切都看在了眼里。

整理完韦恩先生接下来的事项议程后，卡森小姐和往常一样去餐具室享用她被推迟的午餐。然而……一定是韦恩先生提早结束了午餐会，她发誓她并不是刻意偷听，但当她拆开她的自制沙拉时，外面的走廊上确凿无疑地传来了格雷森先生和韦恩先生交谈的声音。

“你来做什么？”韦恩先生的声音低沉严厉，并不像是两天前在电话里那般轻柔，“阿尔弗雷德呢？”

“你也该给我们可怜的老朋友放个假啦。”格雷森先生的话音轻而上扬，带着笑意，“我和他说好了，今天就由我来接管他的工作一天。”他夸张地清了清嗓子，“若有任何需要，请随时召唤我，我亲爱的布鲁斯少爷和达米安少爷。践行你们的旨意就是我存在的意义。”他刻意装出蹩脚的英式口音，颇有喜剧效果。

但韦恩先生是个难以取悦的观众。“我没空玩游戏，迪克。”他硬邦邦地说，“你想要什么？”

卡森小姐小心翼翼地嚼着羽衣甘蓝叶，而一墙之隔的地方格雷森先生用力吸了口气。“我答应了达米安要陪他去游乐园。那孩子真的很需要放松放松，他最近绷得像根快断的弦。”格雷森先生轻声说，他的声音温柔而执拗，“我只是在想……也许你也会想和我们一起去。”

“我不想。”韦恩先生几乎毫不迟疑地回绝道。

“求你啦？看在我的份上？”格雷森先生还在软磨硬泡，“我知道你想去的。过去你明明经常和我——”

“不。”韦恩先生态度强硬，“我不想去。”

格雷森先生似乎完全没被这斩钉截铁的抗拒击倒，截然相反，他兴高采烈地继续回嘴道：“不，你想的。”

“我不想。”韦恩先生重复道，这一次带上了点不耐烦。

“你想的。”格雷森乐呵呵地说，“因为我好声好气地求你，而且如果你不答应我就会一直赖在你的办公室门口不走，让所有人都知道你是个狠心的坏爸爸，等哪天我和你争夺起达米安的抚养权的时候，他们全都会在听证会上给我作证。”

走廊上顿时陷入一片沉默，卡森小姐屏住呼吸，竖耳倾听——终于，墙另一头的韦恩先生低哼了一声以示抗议，只是那动静比起当真恼火，不如说是在闹大少爷脾气。然后，满含无奈地，她的老板说：“你是不会给我任何从这桩事里脱身的机会的，是吗？”

“是的。”格雷森先生欢天喜地地回答。

当卡森小姐吃完午餐回到她的办公桌时，刚刚还闹哄哄的走道里只剩下一片寂静，韦恩先生巨大的办公室中则空无一人。她当然知道她该怎么做。还不到十分钟，她就已经熟练地通知并取消了老板下午的所有预约。

周四韦恩先生压根就没来公司，而是托管家打电话来请卡森小姐把待批示的文件直接送去韦恩庄园。一路上出租车的广播都在讲昨晚哥谭游乐场发生的灾难性事件——在蝙蝠侠和罗宾赶来之前，多亏了一位不知名的勇敢年轻人的帮助，那些被困在高空秋千上的孩子们才得以及时获救。上帝啊， **哥谭游乐场** ？可是昨天韦恩先生就在哥谭游乐场，不是吗？卡森小姐紧紧抱住装着文件的牛皮纸袋。难道……

刚踏进韦恩大宅的门，卡森小姐便急匆匆地向里走去，急于确认自己亲爱的老板是否安然无恙，把一切涵养或礼仪全都抛到了脑后。韦恩先生的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生两次用“请先喝杯茶”为借口拦下她的尝试均以失败告终，只好亦步亦趋地跟在她身后，并安抚她说韦恩先生并无大碍，只不过昨晚受了点惊。

卡森小姐熟门熟路地穿梭在那栋宫殿般的巨大宅邸中，不久便抛下气喘吁吁的老管家走上了通向书房的长廊。然而，还没等她走到那扇半掩着的双开木门边，门内隐隐传出的对话声便足以令她止住步伐，略含疑虑地倾听了起来。

“……必须更小心点……我们都必须更小心点……没有人可以知道你是……”卡森小姐立刻辨认出了韦恩先生的声音，它一如既往地低沉，浑厚，只是比平日急切许多，“这会毁了我们所建造的一切的。”

“当然。”接着传来的是格雷森先生温和的嗓音，被厚重的镶板门镀上一层的朦胧，“我会小心的。你实在不必担心……应付起这码事来我也算是个专家啦。我们都已经这样做了这么多年……”厚实的墙壁或是故作俏皮的用词都无法掩盖住从这个年轻人语调中逸散出的浅浅忧愁，卡森小姐不由得地攥紧了手中的文件袋。她下意识地往前走了几步，从书房里传出的声音顿时清晰了不少。

“先是布拉德海文，接着是哥谭。还有你不久前的受伤和失忆——”韦恩先生气息急促地列数着，字词辗转间的每个间隙似乎都含着焦虑，卡森小姐从未见过他这幅样子，就连去年韦恩企业遭莱克斯·卢瑟恶意并购时也没有，“我们不可能一直那么幸运，总有一天有个人会把一切联系到一起。看在上帝的份上——我在深夜抱着你冲进了一家公立医院，有几百个人目睹。就算消息可以被封锁，媒体可以被收买……”

“布鲁斯……”格雷森先生叫道，哽咽了一下，“听着，你没有做错任何事。我告诉过你无数次了，那不是你的错。你以为我快要死了。并且你的确救了我，不是吗？”门内传来了些衣料摩挲的声音。“而且，相信我，布鲁斯。不会有人做这种联想的。这么多年来都没有，以后也不会有。”格雷森先生细碎而含混地咕哝着，“而且就算有人知道了我们的秘密，你也总会有办法的，不是吗？你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

韦恩先生清晰可闻地叹了口气。再开口时他的声音柔和了许多。“我知道你尽力了，迪克。我只是……想请求你再小心一些。”

“当然。当然。我明白。”格雷森先生温柔地说，“你只是不想让我受伤。”

“我想要你平安无事。”韦恩先生说，“我愿意不惜一切代价——只要我能确保你平安无事。”

端着茶壶和杯盘赶来的潘尼沃斯先生重重地干咳了一声，越过卡森小姐，敲了敲书房的门。卡森小姐这才如梦初醒，发现自己处在了一个尴尬的境地：一开始不甚明了的情势变得清晰，甚至显而易见——这是一场全然私密的谈话，而她恰好在两位当事人不知情的情况下几乎从头到尾听了个清清楚楚。

听到敲门声后，书房里立刻鸦雀无声。潘尼沃斯先生大声通报了来客的姓名。卡森小姐只好抱紧文件袋，硬着头皮推门而入。正午的阳光穿过两扇宽阔的格窗，照得这间厅室里十分亮堂。她一进门便抬头去寻自己的老板，并立刻长舒了一口气。韦恩先生看上去的确安然无恙，与她幻想中打着石膏，鼻青脸肿的可怜伤患毫不沾边，倒是他身旁的格雷森先生前额上有道浅浅的伤痕。

被她不小心侵犯了隐私的两位男士此刻正面朝彼此站在壁炉边，挨得很近，神情都有些不自在，警惕中夹杂着尴尬，似乎也明白他们刚刚的私人谈话被来访者听去了不少。依据格雷森先生手臂此刻后撤的运动轨迹趋势，卡森小姐几乎确信在她进来的前一秒，那只手臂还揽在韦恩先生的肩上。

一时间谁也没有说话，而卡森小姐怔怔地打量着她面前的两位男士。韦恩先生身材高大，肩膀宽阔，英俊的脸蛋棱角分明，而格雷森先生要纤瘦些，五官也更柔和。这鲜明的差异使得他们只要彼此靠近，自身的每一处便都会得到映照和衬托。也许是因为她刚刚听到的那些话还在脑子里嗡嗡回响，卡森小姐竟觉得这两个人紧靠在一起的画面是如此赏心悦目，仿佛一张精心构图的油画。

“嗨杰姬，很抱歉让你不得不跑这一趟。”韦恩先生已经飞速找回了自己纨绔子弟的人设，冲卡森小姐轻佻地眨了眨眼睛，“但你知道的，对于享受夜生活的男人来说，在十一点以前起床实在是太难啦——你懂我的意思。”

卡森小姐潦草地点了点头，一句话也没说，放下手中的文件便逃也似的离开了。她知道她本应该直接把文件交给管家，接着掉头离开，而不该像这样擅自进入老板的私人空间，更不该听到那段绝不该被她听见的对话。而比越界，或是丢掉饭碗的可能性更棘手的是，她确定了她一直以来的怀疑——她知道了韦恩先生的秘密。

在回公司的出租车上，卡森小姐神经质地摆弄着自己的手指，不断抬头瞥向窗外，接着又急匆匆地挪开视线，用力眨着眼。她刚刚听到和看到的一切在她脑中反复重播，并最终汇集成一个震耳欲聋的念头，令她激动得呼吸急促，浑身战栗。

上帝啊。她想。 **韦恩先生和格雷森先生果然是一对恋人！**

是的，这就是一直以来，卡森小姐所怀疑的，韦恩先生的秘密。

卡森小姐很想自豪地说她是第一个发掘出这段惊世骇俗爱恋的人。然而很可惜，“布鲁斯·韦恩是个基佬，并且正暗地里包养着某个漂亮的小情人”并不是什么冷僻猜想。事实上，在卡森小姐偶尔会用来打发时间的哥谭著名八卦论坛 _哥谭绯闻_ 上就能找到大把持相同观点的网友。而他们的怀疑总是有理有据：这位哥谭首富，东海岸著名的黄金单身汉不仅相貌英俊，身材不输顶级男模，热爱健身和极限运动，身边环绕着年轻密友和养子，还热衷于从不重样的定制时装和昂贵配件，每次出现在公众视野时都打扮得精致奢华，一点也不像个断断续续单身了三十多年的中年直男。更惹人怀疑的是，尽管这位恶名昭彰的花花公子手挽的女伴一天一换，却总能和每一位美貌热辣的女士保持绅士距离，从没有传出过什么情色丑闻，甚至出了名地常把女伴丢下自己消失不见。论坛里更是每过一段时间都会有一两个投怀送抱碰壁的姑娘发贴吐槽，质疑他的性向，还有匿名爆料称他甚至还炒掉了一个试图勾引自己的秘书——试问全美国哪个脑袋没问题，有钱有权的白种直男会这么做？几年前布鲁斯·韦恩开始公开赞助蝙蝠侠，这个劲爆新闻也引出了不少淫靡旖旎的阴谋论。

也许这些猜测全都没有错。卡森小姐想。也许理查德·格雷森就是蝙蝠侠。这能说得通。她研究过那场发布会的录像，蝙蝠侠的确比韦恩先生要矮上几英寸，身型也和格雷森先生相似。

不，不。格雷森先生不可能是蝙蝠侠。卡森小姐又摇头否决了自己的进一步推理。他实在太年轻了。蝙蝠侠绝不可能只有二十来岁。就像所有土生土长的哥谭人一样，卡森小姐还记得灯柱第一次从GCPD楼顶射出，在夜空中点亮蝙蝠信号的那一晚。那天恰好是她13岁的生日。格雷森先生那时候一定也还只是个男孩。

而韦恩先生的确深爱着格雷森先生，这毋庸置疑。三年来卡森小姐早已无数次亲眼目睹韦恩先生不自觉的真情流露，他对年轻恋人的呵护和小心翼翼，以及随之共生的牵挂与痛苦——几个月前格雷森先生脑部受创并失去记忆时，韦恩先生几乎像是变了个人——暴躁，失落，魂不守舍——啊，当然，还有喜悦与骄傲，当格雷森先生终于痊愈时，韦恩先生接下来的几天里都克制不住地嘴角上扬，心情愉悦，通往布拉德海文的电话自然也是打个不停。

格雷森先生也深爱着韦恩先生，这就更显而易见了。有时卡森小姐都觉得他表现得过于明显了点儿。比如……格雷森先生每次看向韦恩先生的时候——说实话，目睹那画面总是能让卡森小姐对爱情重燃憧憬——他总微仰着头，嘴角也向上翘起，眼中盈满最纯真和热烈的倾慕，没有一次例外。

卡森小姐并不是个擅长巧言令色的人，更谈不上满腹辞藻，不然也不会选择干起秘书这份枯燥的文职工作。她很难描述出韦恩先生和格雷森先生在一起时给她的感觉，只是隐隐地，难以真切把握地意识到，这两个性格鲜明的男人像是两片契合的碎片，只有在一起时才能拼凑成完满，使得每一处棱角都被包容，每一处空缺都被填补。天性大胆乐观的格雷森先生会在韦恩先生的严厉注目下战战兢兢，而脾气难以捉摸的韦恩先生也会在格雷森先生面前放下戒备，流露纵容。更重要的是，这么多年过去了，他们依然能够享受彼此的陪伴，并让让彼此成为更好的人，而不是反过来，卡森小姐实在是羡慕不已——这简直是可遇而不可求的完美爱情。

而且格雷森先生是那么疼爱韦恩先生的儿子，简直像是把他当成自己的亲生骨肉一般。他大概是唯一一个成功突破了那个男孩心理防线的人，而对于韦恩先生来说——卡森小姐知道他有多关心达米安·韦恩先生——这或许比他自己的幸福更加重要。

综上所述，总而言之，卡森小姐觉得自己的立场实在该足够明晰了：她百分之百地支持韦恩先生和格雷森先生在一起，并坚信他们会给彼此幸福。

然而，很可惜，并不是所有人都像她一样想。这大概也是之所以韦恩先生选择竭力隐瞒这段恋情的原因——说实在的，她能理解韦恩先生的顾虑。毕竟，抛开同性相爱这个已经饱受歧视的元素，格雷森先生还比他年轻上不少，性格单纯率真，长得又过于烂俗桥段般地漂亮性感。而且，据说，这两个人还曾有过一段会让这段感情被打上禁忌标签的关系——韦恩先生做过格雷森先生的法定监护人，诸如此类。当然，那是在好多年前的了，那时候韦恩先生自己也年轻得可怕。可如果这件事被公之于众，还是难免会引发大规模议论，窥探，甚至害得两个人蒙受指控。

的确，就像韦恩先生自己说的那样，他想要保护格雷森先生，不惜一切代价。就算这意味着他们的感情必须永远是个秘密。

周五，韦恩先生去了中城出差。

周日，卡森小姐在她常去的咖啡店里偶遇了格雷森先生。格雷森先生惊喜地大声唤出她的名字，穿过人群挤到她身边，仿佛他们是熟知彼此多年的老朋友。而看着那张真诚且笑意盈盈的漂亮脸蛋，卡森小姐也没能免俗地点头同意了和他分享同一张沙发。

格雷森先生殷勤地替她端来了咖啡，并把自己面前的糕点也推了过来。那对望向她的蓝眼睛海水般清透，翻涌着一波波迷人的笑意，上钩的嘴角一如既往的顽皮又纯真。“叫我迪克！”他一再强调。但卡森小姐还是觉得迪克这个名字暗含的讽刺意味太重，决定叫他 _理查德_ 。

他们先是聊了一会儿卡森小姐近期忙于学业无心谈情说爱的未婚夫，她那遥遥无期的婚礼，以及她妈妈最近有所好转的肩痛。格雷森先——理查德似乎对她无所不知，而这让卡森小姐在受宠若惊的同时也有些讶异。咖啡喝到一半，理查德状似漫不经心地提起了这周四发生的另一次“巧遇”，进而旁敲侧击地打听起她对老板的看法来。卡森小姐躲在咖啡杯后头叹息和微笑，心中了然。她很想坦诚地告诉理查德，韦恩先生是自己遇到过最好的老板和最正直的人，就算他在和一个漂亮男孩搞地下恋情也绝不会影响她的看法，所以他没有任何需要担心的。

然而咖啡店里毕竟还是人来人往，耳目无数。于是卡森小姐最终只是叹了口气，告诉瞪大眼睛等她回答的理查德：“我已经知道你们的事了。”她说这话时自然有点虚张声势的意味，因为她事实上并没有任何确凿的证据来支撑自己的猜想。但理查德闻言便脸色惨白，嘴唇颤抖。卡森小姐完全没想到自己的话竟造成了如此惊人的反响，有些于心不忍，立刻又补充道：“我不会告诉任何人的。”她安抚似的握住了理查德伸来的手。

“我相信你，杰奎琳。”理查德收敛笑容，严肃地说，“不过，我还是要恳请你，看在我的份上——请保护他。求你了。你知道这个秘密绝不能被公之于众，那会毁了他的。”

“你真的很爱他，不是吗？”卡森小姐说。理查德瞪大了眼睛，似乎没料到她会这样突然摊牌，面颊顷刻间便粉红一片。“当然。”他嘟哝着，忸怩了片刻，“当然，他是这个世界上对我来说最重要的人。”

就这样，卡森小姐成功验证了她的猜想： **韦恩先生和格雷森先生的确是一对恋人!**

周一上午，破天荒地，韦恩先生在十点之前就来了公司。卡森小姐抓着打印好的本周日程走进他的办公室，想按照惯例先汇报一遍，却被办公桌后端坐的男人用眼神和手势制止了。

“请关上门，杰姬。”韦恩先生说，神情里看不出什么情绪，“谢谢。我想和你单独谈谈。”

卡森小姐深吸了口气，明白该来的总是会来的。

“关于上周四你听到的那段对话，以及就此可能产生的一些疑问——”韦恩先生平静地说，顿了一下，“我想，我必须向你解释清楚……”

卡森小姐再次深吸了口气。“事实上，韦恩先生。”她终于鼓起勇气打断了自己的老板，“就在昨天，理查……格雷森先生已经就这件事找我谈过一次。我已经把我的态度如实告诉了他。”

韦恩先生身体微微前倾了一些，波澜不惊的面孔上似乎也裂开了一条缝隙。“他已经找你谈过了？”他轻声说，几乎像是自言自语，“他没有告诉我。”

“我想格雷森先生只是不想让你太过担心。”卡森小姐回答道，小心翼翼地选择着措辞，“他知道你整个周末都一直在忙于处理中城的事务。”

韦恩先生的表情似乎有所舒缓，尽管那对朝她射来的目光还是十分严厉：“他都告诉了你什么？”

“他相信我发现了你们的秘密。”卡森小姐回想着那个年轻人慌张且极易拆穿的种种尝试，叹了口气，“于是来试探我的口风，并恳求我保密。说实在的，这很有趣——我并不是在嘲笑格雷森先生，或是你，韦恩先生，任何程度上来说都不是，只是——”卡森小姐忍不住绽开微笑，“格雷森先生一心想着要保护你，愿意不惜一切代价，而这恰好是你此刻想要做的事，不是吗？几分钟前，你也想恳求我保守秘密，因为你想保护格雷森先生。”

韦恩先生无声地长叹出一口气，神态间渗入了几分疲乏。他站起身，双手撑住桌面。“所以你的确知道了。”他轻声说。

“就算我原本毫无头绪，你们这番举动简直就像是在接连来向我泄密，让我想不明白点什么都难。”卡森小姐耸了耸肩，“更何况我本来就有所怀疑。真正相爱的人是很藏住自己的感情的，韦恩先生。 **我早就觉得你和格雷森先生是一对了** ——而格雷森先生也向我确认了这一点！”

韦恩先生闻言顿时瞪大了双眼，脸上满是不及掩饰的愕然，显然在讶异一个小小秘书竟有如此敏锐的洞察力。卡森小姐不由得挺直了脊背，备受鼓舞地表态道：“爱就是爱。要我说，谁也没有资格对你们说三道四。”她抬高了嗓音，满怀憧憬地感叹：“更何况，你们不仅深爱彼此，还愿意为了对方牺牲一切——老天，这实在是太浪漫了！”

韦恩先生沉默了一会儿才作出回应：“你真的这么想？”他吐出的每一个音节都沉闷又轻缓，满含迟疑。

“当然。”卡森小姐飞快地回答道，“所以，请放心，我绝不会擅自泄露你们的秘密的。”她闪出自己最灿烂的笑容，“昨天我也这样承诺了格雷森先生。他真的很爱你，老板。你是这个世界上对他最重要的人，他亲口这样告诉我。”

韦恩先生眨了眨眼睛。突遭这番经人转达的真情告白，就连精于世故的花花公子也不妨些措手不及。“谢谢。”他最终说，一副若有所思的样子，“你一向是个正直，善良的人，卡森小姐，也是我最优秀的雇员。你会做出正确的选择，我从未怀疑过这一点。”

受到老板夸奖的卡森小姐几乎有点飘飘然了。“嗷，谢谢，老板。”她害羞地垂下头，“以后在我面前，你们不需要再遮遮掩掩了，说真的。”她说，在肾上腺素助推之下大胆地添了一句，“你们其实也没遮掩住多少。”

周二傍晚，距离下班还有不到一小时。伴随着 _叮_ 一声清脆的铃响，格雷森先生迈出电梯门，步伐雀跃地蹦到了卡森小姐的办公桌前。“杰姬！”他叫道，“是布鲁斯喊我过来的，他和你说了吗？”

当然。韦恩先生当然把这次非正式会面提前通知了他兢兢业业的秘书卡森小姐，就像他平日里一向会做的那样。

卡森小姐微笑着点了点头，以一贯的干练和热情态度向格雷森先生问好，并起身替他打开了通往老板办公室的门。“是格雷森先生。”卡森小姐通报道，侧身让格雷森先生进门。

蜜色夕阳刷满玻璃幕墙，像是一幕色调甜美的老电影，镜头慢慢回转。韦恩先生的高大身躯从办公桌后猛地站起，毫无迟疑地大步冲着分别多日的恋人走来，俊美的面容上满含欣喜。一眨眼的功夫，两个人已经紧紧拥抱在一起。格雷森先生被牢牢箍在一对强壮的手臂间，两只漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪得巨大，支吾着想说些什么，却被低头吻他的韦恩先生堵了回去。

格雷森先生似乎被这番激烈而直白的示爱吓坏了，挣扎着向后缩去，又被韦恩先生捉住肩膀揽回了怀里。“我们再也不用在卡森小姐面前保持距离了，亲爱的。”韦恩先生抬起头，在格雷森先生耳边柔声说，“你忘了吗？她已经知道我们的秘密了。”他凑得更近了些，冲着格雷森先生耳语了几句卡森小姐没能听清的话。

足足过去了三四秒钟，格雷森先生才从最初的震撼中恢复过来。他深吸了口气，这才重又翘起嘴角，冲着韦恩先生甜甜地微笑起来。他的面颊和耳朵都变成了粉红色。“哦，甜心。我差点忘了！”格雷森先生抬高了嗓音，显得有些过于亢奋。他又深吸了口气，接着撅起嘴唇，小鸟似的啄了啄韦恩先生的下巴和嘴。“太好了！这真是太好了！我差点以为你疯了，宝贝——竟然在有人在场的时候吻我。”他的声音里带着些许颤抖，卡森小姐在胸前交叉手指，陶醉地坚信那是源于感动和爱意。

“我信任卡森小姐。”韦恩先生说，柔情地凝视着格雷森先生的双眼，“我们的秘密是安全的。”

韦恩先生又低下头吻了吻格雷森先生，这次格雷森先生连脖子上都泛起了粉红。哎呀，这个漂亮年轻人瞪着一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，气喘吁吁，嘴唇被吮得又红又肿的模样还真是惹人怜爱。卡森小姐心想。也难怪韦恩先生上瘾了似的捧着他的脸吻个不停。

她悄悄地合上了门，退出了办公室。

周五深夜，夜翼和蝙蝠侠潜伏在一栋公寓楼的楼顶平台，远远观望着下方的街道。布拉德海文警方正在为他们今晚突击恶人联盟秘密总部的行动扫尾清场，几个鼻青脸肿的坏蛋被依次抬进开往阿克汉姆的武装押送车。

夜翼转过头，乐不可支地调侃起自己的导师兼搭档：“你真的告诉了卡森小姐，你今天急急忙忙提前下班是为了去布拉德海文和我幽会？”

蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩，不置可否。“和真相差别并不大。”过了会儿，他才回应道。

夜翼裸露在面具外的脸蛋几不可见地泛起了粉红。他讪笑了几声，接着又装作若无其事，挂着灿烂的笑容凑到了专心盯梢的黑暗骑士身旁。“你越来越擅长这个了，布鲁斯。”他说，下巴都几乎搭上了蝙蝠侠宽厚坚硬的肩膀，“真没想到，咱们俩谈情说爱倒成了保护蝙蝠侠和夜翼真实身份的好借口。”

蝙蝠侠心不在焉地哼了一声，似乎还专注于向几百米外的坏蛋们发射死亡凝视。

夜翼夸张地叹了口气。“你说，我们还要这样演多久？”

蝙蝠侠的注意力总算落了些到身旁的义警身上。“卡森小姐是我有史以来有过最好的秘书。”他说，声音低沉果决，不容质疑，“在她退休前，我都没有任何让她提前离职的打算。”

“好吧好吧。”夜翼嘟哝道，“那就是……四十年？”他故作勉为其难地捏起嗓音，眨巴着眼睛，“为了不暴露我们的秘密身份，我得和你演四十年情侣？”他语调里那假惺惺的委屈谁也唬不住，“没问题，我可以。”

蝙蝠侠这下干脆回过了头，两道锐利的目光直直扫向夜翼。“你确定吗？”他说，眉头微锁，嘴唇抿成一条硬邦邦的线，声音却异常轻柔。对于蝙蝠侠来说，这几乎算得上是深情款款了。

夜翼不禁感到双膝有些发软。“当然了。”他还是尽力装出了满不在乎的样子，“ **不惜一切代价** ，不是吗？”他知道他听上去像个终于得到了想要的糖果的孩子，喜悦的叫喊蹦跳着即将冲出喉咙。“而且，我想我一点也不介意。”他说，实在控制不住地哽咽了一下，“你呢？”

“我不介意。”蝙蝠侠回答。夜翼的整张脸似乎都被这四个字点亮了。对现在来说，这就足够了。

武装押送车终于晃晃悠悠地发动，沿着深夜空无一人的街道启程。夜翼单手撑住护栏，翻身倒立——全身心地信仰他们心照不宣的默契，他微笑着朝蝙蝠侠眨了一下右眼，接着任由自己跌入夜空。狂风呼啸，吹得灯影和星光也摇摇晃晃。漆黑巨影紧随他跃入那镶满玻璃，钢筋水泥的深渊。黑与蓝相毗邻地坠落，直至线条与色彩都融为一体，而布鲁斯接住了他。他是安全的。永远都是。

平安落地后，夜翼抱着蝙蝠侠的脖子，目眩神迷地冲着他的好搭档傻笑。他能确凿无疑地感觉到那对紧搂着他的手臂正试图撤离，但却不打算也效仿着撒手。“我知道卡森小姐并不在看着我们。”他悄声说，“但是……”他踮起脚，在蝙蝠侠裸露在面具外的嘴唇上印下一个吻。他没有说完他的理由，也并不需要。因为蝙蝠侠已经收紧手臂，将他纳入了一个更亲密的拥抱。

蝙蝠车就停在拐角的暗巷中等候。在确保押送车顺利抵达阿克汉姆前，一切都还没有结束。

一切永不会结束。

夜翼依偎在蝙蝠侠坚硬的胸甲前，抿唇微笑。“你知道的。”他嘟哝，“某种程度上来说，我们实在得谢谢她。”

他能感到在紧贴着他侧额的地方，蝙蝠侠的嘴角正冲破一切阻挠渐渐上扬。“我会给卡森小姐加薪的。”他说。

Fin


End file.
